double Trilogy plus 1: Part 5
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: part 5 goes to the song lips of an angel. these stories go over the life of Matt Mello and Near and the struggle to gain one particular red head's attention and love. NOT BETA-ED


Hey, everyone this is story _**5**_ of the seven

_**Define : Disclaimer-a statement that denies something 'I.E. me not owning Death Note or the song "lips of an angel'**_

I know that this is **not** in order but it's the way the ideas came to me sorry T-T

**NOT BETA-ED NONE OF MY STORIES SO FAR IS BETA-ED BC IDK HOW TO GET ONE** :( I am pathetic!  
-Raven –Solas- Hallow

* * *

'thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

The phone echoed in the next to empty white room. It cut off before it could ring a third time as a white haired child picked up the phone "Hello, who is this don't you know it's kinda late to be calling…" The boy was cut-off by a slightly muffled voice "Hey Nate its Matt. I know that it's late I'm sorry…Mello and I just had another fight a-and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Matt…I don't mind if it's you calling me this late….I really like hearing your voice though it's kinda hard to here you, but are you okay Matt….What did Mello do to upset you?" Nate asked worriedly. "It's nothing really Nate. Mello had a little too much to drink, he is in the next room rambling about how much he hates me, and how he wishes that, I had a bullet hole in my head. It's nothing really I know he doesn't mean it since he's drunk but it does hurt to hear him say it." Matt casually stated.

'Matt you really deserve better. Mello does not deserve you oh how I wish everyday that you said *pick me …pick me… Nate pick me…yeah I can't believe that you pick me …I'll always pick you from now on no matter what Near,* but regrettably my name did not flow from your angelic lips' Reflected Nate before he spoke, "If or when ever you have to leave because of Mello you can always come and stay with me. My door is always open to you. I know that you will not leave him but I really think that you should, but the last time I said that you still didn't listen to me." "Thanks Nate that's really thoughtful and I'll keep that in mind if- Hey Mello do you realize what you are doing…Mello, it is not what you think -crash…bang… Matt, you worthless piece of- screamed Mello"

"Matt are you okay what's going on hello….Matt…" Nate yelled into the phone. Waiting for the reply but only hearing snippets of the fight that went on between Mello and Matt. 'Mello hold on, what are you doing…hey let go get off me. –Smash- "Shut-up Matt. You deserve this for planning to go with that sheep. Well he cannot have you now in that way because, he would not want you after I am done with you," slurred a very drunk Mello. "Michael stop it…it hurts," screamed Matt. "Oh and Matt -bang-"… –da-dA-DA- we're sorry the number that your trying to reach is no longer in service pleases check the number and try again later- Near hung up the phone as the automated voice finished.

"Good bye Mail Jeevas I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you…I wish that it didn't have to come to this….I wish that I could have prevented this from happening to you." wept Nate silently a few moments after the call had ended.

**_-The next day-_**  
"Pick up…pick up….pick up…" muttered the red head. "Hello this is Nate" answered the voice on the other end of the phone. "Oh hey Nate it's Matt…. Umm … Can I take you up on that offer still because Mello just….well… I don't really know how to put it but you see…." "Yes Matt the offer still stands and I'm glad that you're alright. I thought that Mello killed you." Nate said relived that his friend was still alive. "No, Mello didn't kill me last night but he did kill my phone." "Well at least you're still alive. The address that you need is -1789 north Los Angeles Street, California- we'll talk more there," informed Nate. "Thank you Near…well I'll talk to you later," said Matt. "Oh Matt, one more thing… It is good to hear your voice again. I'll talk to you when you get here." The call ended with both boys looking forward to the other.


End file.
